


MAGNUS APPRECIATION MONTH IS HERE

by MagnusCaresaLot (TinyKuroNeko), thesorrowoflizards



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fandom Events, MAGNUS BANE DESERVES APPRECIATION OKAY???, Magnus Bane Appreciation, Magnus Bane Appreciation Month, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus-centric, Magnusmonth, magnus month, so hopefully more people will see it this time, we didn't advertise this nearly enough last year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyKuroNeko/pseuds/MagnusCaresaLot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesorrowoflizards/pseuds/thesorrowoflizards
Summary: Do you love Magnus Bane? Do you want to read and write more fics about Magnus Bane? Well, buddy, have I got great news for you!!!





	1. Chapter 1

Magnus Appreciation Month is here!!! (Go to [@magnusbaneappreciation2kforever](magnusbaneappreciation2kforever.tumblr.com) for more details).

Magnus Appreciation Month is a month promoting creating fanworks for the wonderful character of Magnus Bane. While the event is mostly aimed at fic writers, feel free to create art, gifs, or any other fanworks inspired by the prompts, or even just Magnus-centric in general to get into the spirit of things.

This year, each week of the month has a theme and a subset of broad prompts for you to fill. While you don't have to do all of them or stick to the letter, the goal is to get a lot more Magnus-centric fan content out into the world! Magnus deserves all the appreciation. 

 

 

Prompts list [here.](https://magnusappreciation2kforever.tumblr.com/post/178647789016/magnus-appreciation-month-is-here)

[About us/FAQs.](https://magnusappreciation2kforever.tumblr.com/about) 

The rules are [here.](https://magnusappreciation2kforever.tumblr.com/rules)

Any more questions? [Send us an ask.](http://magnusappreciation2kforever.tumblr.com/ask)

Use the tag  **#magnusmonth**  so we can see your works and reblog them! We’ll try to archive every work posted on this blog and in [this ao3 collection](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fcollections%2FMagnus_Appreciation_Month_2k18&t=NDVlNjQ1ODVkY2M5MDk2OTBiMGMwMWRhNzdhNTVmNTllMzY0M2MzYSxKZ1AyVHRSUw%3D%3D&b=t%3A9rUiQyhgNR-ThGLvpwGuTA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmagnusappreciation2kforever.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178647789016%2Fmagnus-appreciation-month-is-here&m=1). (Note: will not be included if the fanwork breaks the rules.) If you don’t see yours, feel free to send it to us. (You can submit works to the ao3 collection yourself, but the collection is monitored. This is to make sure no works that break the rules are part of the collection.) 

 


	2. Week 1: Precanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT ONE: Pre-Canon. Write a fic that takes place in Magnus’s life before canon. Whether this is his childhood, the Uprising, or somewhere in between, it’s all game!


	3. Week 1: Canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT TWO: During Canon. Write a fic that takes place during canon–perhaps a tag to one of the episodes. Magnus dealing with the body swap or losing his position as High Warlock, or his point of view on another episode’s issues that maybe hasn’t been talked about. Up to you!


	4. Week 1: Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT THREE: Post-Canon. Write a fic that takes place after canon. Whether you want to go with happily married Malec or Magnus once everyone in the show has died or something totally different, the important part is it’s about Magnus and you’re having fun!


	5. Week 2: Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT ONE: Family. You could go more towards his blood family and not-so-great relationship with them (Examples: Asmodeous, his mother, his stepfather) or his found family (Examples: Raphael, Ragnor, Catarina). Just think about what family means to Magnus, and how he interacts with them over the years.


	6. Week 2: Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT TWO: Friends. Magnus has had many friends over his long life–how do their friendships work? How did they meet, or become friends in the first place? You could write about Dot, Ragnor, or Cat, or even Luke or Maia… or hey, if there’s a BROTP you’ve been dying to see (such as Simon or Clary, or anyone else you might have in mind) write that!


	7. Week 2: Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT THREE: Romance. According to Magnus, he’s had around 17,000 lovers… You could to go the obvious route of his relationship with Alec, or one of his ex-lovers such as Dot or George, or even a future lover once canon is over (or any OTP you might have). How does Magnus see romance? Does he woo or do the wooing? Does he like Valentine’s Day? Has he ever been engaged? How do romance and sex interact for him? Or perhaps you’d prefer to write about a time when he’s given up on love completely…


	8. Week 2: Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT FOUR: Enemies. Ranging from petty rivals such as Lorenzo to pure evil such as Valentine, Magnus had likely made many enemies in his time. How does he deal with adversity? How does he deal with bigotry and hatred? How long do these negative relationships last–do some span centuries, or have some of his greatest friendships and romances started with rivalry?


	9. Week 3: LGBT+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT ONE: LGBT+ Headcanons. Do you headcanon Magnus as trans, or nonbinary? Demiromantic, genderqueer? Here’s the day for you! Write a fic all about Magnus’s experiences with being LGBT+ over the course of his long life. For example: how would being trans affect Magnus’s experiences with, say… Asmodeous? Or pride? How would Magnus being nonbinary affect his relationship with Alec? (If these kinds of headcanons are not your cup of tea, try writing a fic all about his bisexuality or pride, instead.)


	10. Week 3: Neurodiversity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT TWO: Neurodiversity headcanons. Magnus and mental illness, disabilities, disorders, etc. Perhaps you headcanon Magnus as autistic, or having ADHD, or anxiety. Or perhaps you’d rather write about things a little closer to cemented canon, such as his PTSD or depression. Up to you!


	11. Week 3: Career/Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT THREE: Career/job headcanons. Magnus has been a lot of things over the centuries! Hairdresser, healer, bartender, lawyer, high warlock… what else do you think he’s done? Perhaps he’s been a singer, a doctor, a cashier, an intern, or a librarian… or whatever else you can think of! Try writing about his experiences with these different jobs and careers.


	12. Week 3: Famous People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT FOUR: Famous people headcanons. We already know Magnus has met Freddie Mercury… who else do you think he’s met (or claimed to have met, at least). David Bowie? Charles Dickens? Beyoncé? Albert Einstein? Charlotte Bronte? Who knows. Tell us about an adventure Magnus might have had meeting some famous person! Do you have a favorite celebrity or historical figure (or least favorite)? How do you think Magnus would interact with them?


	13. Week 3: Crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT FIVE: Crossover headcanons. Now this one has a lot of potential for fun! Drop Magnus into another franchise. Have him interact with your favorite characters from another fandom. Ever wondered how Magnus could know the Doctor, or how Sam and Dean would react to him and his powers? Or maybe one of Magnus’s many crazy stories involves banishing a demon with the help of Constantine, or a wacky time travel incident sending him to the future on a Federation starship. Who knows? Get as crazy as you like with it. Don’t worry about being realistic or serious (unless you want to), this day is for fun.


	14. Week 4: Multichaptered AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little trickier! Now, there aren’t that many completely Magnus-centric AUs out there, and there are very few multichapter Magnus-centric fics. So this week, we issue a challenge. Any AU of your choice, centered around Magnus, and more than 4 chapters (or, I suppose depending on chapter length, less–there’s no defined limit here, just try to make it kind of long, I suppose?).
> 
> Now, would it be great if you could get into the double digits? Of course. But trust me, we get how hard that can be. WIPs are hard. And also, we don’t expect you to finish it in the week, obviously, take all the time you need. Maybe try starting a WIP that’s really interesting to you, or focusing on a shorter 5 part fic or something.


	15. Week 5: Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT ONE: Fluff! Sugary, rot-your-teeth, ridiculously sweet fluff. Cuddles, sweet gestures, holidays, sickfic… whatever you want! Fluff galore! Not an angst in sight!


	16. Week 5: Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT TWO: Angst! Whump, sadness, pain… the opposite of fluff. Happy endings are optional but preferred. You know what they say about characters: are they really your fave if you don’t torture them and make them hurt?


	17. Week 5: Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HALLOWEEN (Oct 31st) Technically this part of the last week, but it doesn’t go with the theme and let’s be real, we gotta acknowledge the best holiday of the year.

**Author's Note:**

> Magnus Appreciation Month is run by us, @thesorrowoflizards and @magnuscaresalot. Feel free to message us or ask us questions!


End file.
